


Veterans Day

by rubygirl29



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky makes a friend, M/M, No Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers in his uniform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: Bucky has a hard time on Veterans Day, but meeting a young friend, Steve, and a special anniversary make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic on Veteran's Day set in the Java Joe coffee shop AU established in [I have Measured Out My Life With Coffee Spoons ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6148051) Bucky makes a friend, Steve is blindingly handsome in his uniform, and at the end of the day, all is well.

It's an unusually warm and sunny November day in Brooklyn. The college kids don't have classes, so Kate and her friend America are taking care of the coffee shop while Bucky takes one of Steve's _spanikopitas_ and a cup of coffee out to the bench outside Java Joe's. The warmth of the sun takes away the slight chill and the bright flags on Veterans Center across the way flutter in the light breeze. 

It's Veterans Day, and Steve has been invited to speak at a gathering of veterans interested in starting their own businesses. He's one of their biggest success stories, gorgeously photogenic, and undeniably inspiring. And, no, Bucky isn't exaggerating just because he's physically and emotionally invested in Steven Grant Rogers, American hero.

Steve had asked if Bucky wanted to tag along for moral support, but the look in his blue eyes had also said that he would understand if Bucky refused. Veterans Day is never easy for Bucky, so he's opted for home and a quiet bench in the sun instead. Later, he and Steve will take pastries and coffee over to the center for Sam's anniversary celebration. Bucky still can't believe it's been a year since he walked into Java Joes with Sam and fell immediately in love with Steve. In that year, Steve's renovated the upstairs from two small apartments to a single larger one that they call home, Bucky is now the assistant manager of Java Joes and the assistant coordinator of support groups at the Vet center, and leader of the Amputee group. After Christmas, he'll begin classes to get a psychology degree at NYU. He figures he's entitled to feel a little overwhelmed once in a while. 

He sits quietly, enjoying the day. The sidewalks are quiet since a lot of businesses are closed for the day, schools are out, and the morning rush is over; things will pick up again around three, Steve will be back, and Bucky will be busy enough to keep his PTSD at bay. 

He closes his eyes and tilts his head up to the sun. A moment later, he feels like he's being watched. He tamps down his panic and opens his eyes. A very small red-haired girl is staring at him. Bucky takes a breath. "Hi, there."

"Hi," she replies. She studies him with wide blue eyes. "Where's your arm?" she asks.  


Bucky is used to questions from adults, but not from a child. "I lost it," he says solemnly.

Her eyes get even wider. "Did you look for it?"

Bucky has to stifle a chuckle. "Nope."

"Why not?"

Okay, maybe not the best way to answer the question after all. "See that building across the street?"

"I like the flags. They're pretty."

"Yes, they are. Do you know why you don't have school today?"

She nods vigorously. "Vetrans Day. For soldiers."

"That's right. I was a soldier and I got hurt. That's what happened to my arm." 

Her eyes fill with tears. "Does it hurt?"

That, he decides is worth a lie. "No. It's just … not there." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a woman walking towards them at a brisk pace and looking alarmed at the sight of her daughter talking to a stranger. 

"Amanda! Get away from that man. What have I told you about strangers and wandering away from me!" 

"But mommy, he's a vetran. He losted his arm."

Amanda's mother finally looks at him, sees his empty sleeve, his worn fatigue jacket, his long hair that could be more neatly tied back and knows she's thinking the worst. "Ma'am, don't worry. I'm safe." He tilts his head towards the door. "I'm the assistant manager here, just out to catch a few rays before I have to go back inside and get to work."

She blushes furiously, probably from rushing to judgement, and Bucky feels sorry for her. He looks at Amanda. "You should listen to your mama. She's a smart lady and she doesn't want you to get lost, so stay close, you hear?"

Amanda, with tears threatening to overflow, nods. Her mother takes her hand. "Now apologize for being nosey."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Soldier."

"My name is Bucky. It's nice to meet you, Amanda." He shakes her hand. He looks at her mother, who is still trying to deal with her daughter, him, her fear and probably more than a little embarrassment for having made assumptions. 

"She saw the flags and took off," she finally says. "I'm sorry she bothered you. Come on, Amanda. Say good-bye."

"Good-bye, Mr. Bucky."

"Ma'am, would it be all right if I gave Amanda a cookie from the bakery? And if you'd like coffee, it's on the house."

"Cookies!" Amanda squeals with delight. "Please, mommy!"

Her mother sighs. "All right. One cookie."

Bucky gets up and walks them into the shop. "Kate, let this young lady pick out a cookie and get a cup of Joe for her mom, on the house."

"Sure thing, Sarge." She winks at him, and takes care of the cookie, recommending Steve's amazing snicker-doodles, and Bucky's cinnamon cardamom roast for the coffee.

When the orders are ready, Amanda's mother turns to him. "Thank you for your service," she says softly. "I'm sorry to have jumped to conclusions." 

"You're a mom looking out for her daughter. There's no shame in that. You take care of her." He crouches down next to Amanda. "You listen to your mom, Amanda. Mind what she says, and maybe she'll bring you back to see me, okay?"

"Okay, Sarge."

Bucky laughs softly. "I think you can call me Bucky."

Just then, Steve comes in the door, looking far too heroic for his own good in his Army uniform with all his medals on display across his broad chest. Amanda's jaw drops and she looks up, up, up. "Are you a vetran, too?" she whispers in awe. Bucky can identify. Steve is pretty awe-inspiring. 

"Yes, I am." He twinkles at Bucky. "I see you've met Sergeant Barnes."

She nods. "Sergeant Bucky gave me a cookie."

"Of course he did." He nods to Amanda's mother, who is as wide-eyed as her daughter. "Ma'am." He comes to Bucky's side and slides an arm around his waist. It could be a casual gesture, but Bucky knows there's nothing casual about it. "Have a great day, Amanda. Come back to see us soon."

"Can we mommy?"

"Yes, we can," Amanda's mother offers her hand to Bucky first, then Steve. "I'm Anna O'Brian. Thank you both for your service … and for the cookie and coffee. We'll be back to see you very soon if Amanda has her way — as she usually does." She strokes her daughter's hair and gives them a wry smile. 

"Can we bring Daddy, too?"

"Yes, we can bring Daddy, too." She takes Amanda's hand and looks back over her shoulder as they leave, Amanda waving good-bye as she follows out the door. 

Steve tightens his hold around Bucky's waist, leans in, and kisses him. "I love you," he says softly. 

"I know," Bucky sighs and rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "So, are you gonna wear that uniform all day?"

"Nope. Can't bake in it, and I don't want to spook any of the other vets at the sight of a Captain in their midst. They don't need to know that."

Bucky kisses him again, quick and hard. "You're too good, Stevie. Too good to be true."

"Hey!" Kate calls from behind the counter. "You guys are hot, but that's not going to bake pastries for tonight." 

Steve just murmurs, "Mmm," against Bucky's lips. "It's too bad she's right," he sighs. 

Four hours later, they're at the center, toasting Sam with sparkling cider, and celebrating their survival, their strength, and the comfort of brothers and sisters in arms. They're scarred, they're scared sometimes, but above all, they are survivors. 

When the day is over and Bucky is curled into the warm curve of Steve's body, he finally relaxes. Steve lips moved across his hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I love you so damn much, Steve Rogers."

"Love you more."

"Don't make this into a pissing contest," Bucky grumbles and turns in Steve's arms. "Can we take the weekend off? Maybe go upstate and find a cabin or something? The weather looks promising."

"I think we can do that." 

"Wasn't easy for you today, either, was it?"

"No. But it was something I had to do. You were great with that mom today, Buck. And I think you've found a friend for life in Amanda."

"Yeah, though I'm not discounting the cookie effect."

Steve chuckles softly, sounding sleepy and relaxed. "There is that." 

They kiss and Steve gently massages Bucky's shoulder, his fingers finding the places where Bucky's muscles tense up at the end of the day. "Thanks," he murmurs into Steve's broad chest, and falls asleep, mid-thought, comforted and loved. 

**The End**


End file.
